In order to reduce the thickness of a display device, there has been proposed in the related art a touch device of which emitting electrode pattern and receiving electrode pattern are formed in a same layer. When a finger touches the corresponding area, the capacitance between the emitting electrode pattern and the receiving electrode pattern changes, resulting in a change in the detected current. However, in the edge region of the display device, the capacitive coupling area between the receiving electrode pattern and the emitting electrode is small, which is disadvantageous in providing sensitive touch.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.